1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vibration type liquid dispensers and more particularly to a liquid dispensing massage device having an arrangement for locking a switch when the device is in a closed inoperative position so as to prevent the device from being activated due to an inadvertent movement of the switch.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional type of liquid dispensing massage device commercially available. Although it enjoyed wide use due to convenience in use and portability, it has presented some problems. For example, switch of the conventional liquid dispensing massage device may be inadvertently turned on due to contact when it is placed in a pocket or bag. Further, battery of the conventional liquid dispensing massage device may quickly consume if a user did not notice the unintended activation of the switch and turned it off immediately. Thus, the user may find the conventional liquid dispensing massage device being inoperable due to battery low when such needs arises. Battery replacement is thus required. To the worse, electric motor of the conventional liquid dispensing massage device may malfunction due to a long period of continuous use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.